


Bloody Flowers Bounded By Dust

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: Angst, Hurt/No Comfort Challenge [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blindness, Character Death, Death, Flowers, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Painful Death, Poison, Read at Your Own Risk, Songfic, Tear Jerker, challenge, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Blood is thicker than water. That's the saying. But what's a bond stronger than blood?A makeshift family.Sometimes, that's just how it's suppose to be. They had a long run. They're happy with each other. They're happy together.They are family in every sense of the way. What's a better way to die than with your family?-A challenge between me and xXUndertale_loverXx. Angst, Hurt/no comfort. Vote who's one shot wins-





	Bloody Flowers Bounded By Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my one shot! First things first;
> 
> If you cry, please comment and tell us. We are counting by crying readers. Our goal is 10 readers so please comment and tell us who won. 
> 
> This is very sad and very angst, I got inspired by the song "Nightcore Medley Switching Vocals Imagine Dragons" on YouTube. This fic is not for the sensitive ones because it features death and a very painful one. Not telling though. C:
> 
> Winner gets bragging rights, basically. 
> 
> Anyways! You're still here? Nice! Don't forget to vote who won okay? 
> 
> Now, to the story!

**When the days are cold, and the cards are fold**."

A skeleton stared up at the sunset on a beautiful looking AU. One desolate but enchanting. His posture is relax as he sat on the grass covered lazily. His face blank with acceptance. He always wanted to see the sunset.

Funny how fate hated him. How the only time he could have peace to see this was on his death bed.

" **It's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top**."

He stood up swiftly, despite the sharp pain shooting through him at the effort. He stared at the sunset one more time, watching as the sky transformed from a beautiful pallet of orange, red and yellow of the sunset to a dark blue and purple colour. Stars visible in the darkening sky.

He engraved the imagine onto his mind and turned around, leaving the AU through a portal. The only trace of him is a few bloodstained petals left on the grass.

" **Don't hold back.** "

~~~

The skeleton picked up a photo frame from a store, walking to the check out counter and placing the wooden frame on the counter. His face obscured by a black hood covering his skull.

"That'll be all? That's 5G." the monster behind the desk said.

The skeleton placed a small brown bag on the counter and left. The monster looked at him shocked and picked up the bag.

"Mr! You forget your...change." they trailed off when they realize a bit of blood on the bag. Their face paled as they watch the skeleton leave, coughing severely on his way out.

On the floor in front of the counter laid three black petals in a small pool of blood.

" **When your dreams are fail and the ones we hail so you,** "

~~~

The skeleton placed a piece of paper into the large frame horizontally, a small frown on his face. It's a picture Cross made for him. They're all on a snowy mountain cliff, facing the page. All of them having smiles on their faces and on the snow are the words "We Are A Family" in different handwritings.

A stray tear fell onto the picture frame. A twitching frown on his lips filled with so much misery.

" **The path to heaven leads to miles of clouded hell right through the top.** "

How did this happen? How did things get so wrong?

But he knew how. He remembered it vividly.

They were all fighting Ink alongside a group of other skeletons. His gang and Fresh alongside Error fought with all their might and magic. Even if they could defeat Ink and his army, Fate was not on their side.

And Destiny nor Luck can do anything to stop what happened next.

A portal opened behind them, he remembered Ink's smug face when they were all pushed through by multiple blaster shots. He saw how that face turned from smug to fear before the portal closed.

" **Don't look back.** "

They all fell onto a flower covered field with a thud, pollen flying up into the air around them and they all inhaled it. Though a little bruised and annoyed, they were alive. Thinking they were lucky, they returned home to HQ to try and heal up from a battle with the Creator.

That was their mistake. Yet it was too late to stop it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

" **Cause I'm on top of the world, Hey I'm on top of the world, Hey I'm on top of the world.** "

Things were fine for a while as they winded down from their fight. They watched a movie and relaxed together as a group, as a family. They should have known that it was not meant to be.

Cross was the first to experience the symptoms. He fell sick and began coughing harshly. Thinking it was just a simple cold, they didn't think much of it.

Until daisies started blooming on Cross' skull.

" **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems go**."

One by one they fell to the same sickness. First it was Cross who has beautiful white daisies on his skull. Then it was Dust who had enchanting purple and blue carnations. Then it was Horror with stunning red and white roses. Then it was Killer with elegant red and black camellias. Then it was Fresh with colourful multicoloured azelias. Then finally him, with spectacular blue and black roses.

They all fell sick. They all began coughing up bloody flowers. Their magic draining. Their bodies overwhelmed with flowers, halting their bodies' functions. Their life slowing down. They all began to weaken and soon, they all will die. It was their Fate.

" **It's time to begin, isn't it? I'm just the same as I was. Radioactive** "

He searched for a cure. A cure to save his gang from this beautiful death. A cure to save them! He heard of it. Of flowers growing on people and killing them. How anyone contracting the illness would soon perish, used as the earth where the flowers grow. But Error destroyed the AU, copies and all.

How is it they gained the sickness?

Error investigated the AU that they had all fallen in and found that it was indeed an AU where the flower sickness originated. And it was contiguous.

The flowers in that AU had the sickness. Anyone who inhaled their pollen would contract it and die. The ground they had fallen on, used to be the victims of the illness. Their body now turned into the living soil the flowers grow on.

Ink... Ink made the AU. Ink threw them all in the AU knowing the dangers of it.

Ink found a way to kill them.

And he succeeded.

There was no cure for the illness.

They couldn't go out and say goodbye to anyone- not their friends, acquaintances, or family members except for Error. The flowers are contagious. If anyone got close to them, they'll die too. So they had to isolate themselves in their hideout. Together among themselves and no one else.

" **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones.** "

They all cried that day. They cried till there were no more tears left. They cried till they coughed out more bloodstained petals. They cried till the flowers overtook their skulls and ribs. They cried together as a group.

As a family.

They accepted it. They will die. But they will die as a family. Ink will never separate them now.

Nightmare even turned back into his passive form, the one before the apple incident. He took out his old crown and placed it on his skull, his form turning back to his uncorrupted form. He smiled at his gang, tears streaming down his white cheeks.

"I have lied to you all. I have always been weak. I was afraid that my uncorrupted form would be used by others because of how weak it is. I am weak. I only hid it behind my other form. That way I could protect myself and you all from Ink and my brother. But I'm not hiding any longer. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die with you all. And I'll die in this form, with you. As the same skeleton. As a Dark Sans, inside and out." he said to them with dark blue tears streaming down his face.

Everyone was touched at his words and actions. They soon began revealing their scars and past pains. They wanted to be together in every step of the way. Starting by hiding nothing and sharing everything.

" **It's time to begin, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Radioactive**."

Cross smiled and bared his Soul, something he had never done before. They gasped at the scars on the small Soul.

" **I, I bet my life, I bet my life.** "

"I lied. I'm always so...scared that I'd lose you all. That I'd lose my new family like I did with my old one. The pain hurt me more than I let on. I have flashbacks. I have nightmares. It affected me more than it should. I never told you guys this because I was scared. But now, I'll be with you all. And I don't have to be afraid anymore."

Cross' skull was already overtaken with flowers, already growing over his eyes and blinding him. But he was smiling at them all, joy and acceptance in his expression. He was happy that he'll die with his family instead of being alone this time.

That was the last expression he had before he dusted by the illness. His dust had a bloodstained daisy beside it and a dusty locket that Nightmare gave him.

" **It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide.** "

Then it was Fresh's turn. He took off his glasses to reveal his eyes. One normal eye and one heart eye. Both having a small violet flame burning from them. There's a shimmer in his eyes even with tears in the corners of his sockets. The shimmer is his magic reacting to his happiness. Out of all the Sanses, Fresh's eyes are the most expressive. His eyes were beautiful. He gave them all a sad smile while he broke his shades in his hand.

"I was never a very confident monster. I just acted like I was. I tried to be cool because...I have no friends. They all hated my eyes. Since I was a baby bones, I was bullied because of my eyes. I never had a brother to protect me and love me nor do I have a family. No friends either. They said that I ate Souls because of my heart shaped eye and the constant magic burning from it. So...no one in my AU likes me. And neither does everyone else in other AUs apparently. They're all afraid of me. That I'll eat their Souls. They hated me. Except you all. You all became my friends. My family. And I can't thank you enough. If I'm dying with you, I won't die hiding behind my glasses."

Colorful flowers took over Fresh's skull and body but they never touched his eyes. They took over his mouth and throat instead, making him mute. But that didn't matter. His eyes told them everything he wanted to say. He died without hiding behind his shades, bearing his beautiful expressive eyes to his family. His dust had a multicoloured azelias and his broken shades.

" **I, I bet my life, I bet my life.** "

Killer bit his lip and pulled up the sleeves of his jacket, showing everyone his scars. He also pulls out a small wooden statue. The statue was elegantly carved from wood into a figurine of their group. It includes everyone, including Error and Fresh because even if they're not part of the group, they're still his. On the platform of the stature are the names of everyone in the group. Killer made this a while ago, to keep his family close to him.

"I cut myself a long time ago. Even after I joined this group. I never hesitated when I did it. And I always wanted more, usually I almost fainted from magic loss. I also almost ended my life multiple times too. But you all... Your company and support helped me get past my bad habit. You helped me get better. I made this figurine to remind myself of the things I have to live for. My family. If I'm going to die with you all, I'm going to die a better monster."

Killer smiled holding the wooden figurine as camellias overtook his body. It covered his arms and ribs making him unable to move, paralyzing. He felt like he was dying slowly, his whole body numb and unable to move. Yet he wasn't scared. He has his family beside him supporting him and comforting him on his death bed. His dust had a red and black camellia and a dusty wooden figurine with the names of his family engraved on it.

" **I Shot, shot, shot a hole Through every single thing that I loved.** "

Dust sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out a picture. It is a picture of all of them. A picture he had taken when everyone was busy. They're all in the training room. Horror and Killer hugged sideways covered in dust, blood and glitter. Cross and Dust in front of them making ridiculous faces also covered in blood with little speckles of dirt. Fresh in the middle with his glasses off and smiling brightly at the screen, his hat on sideways and covered in glitter and cream. Error and Nightmare behind them with small proud smiles, Nightmare had taken this picture using his tentacles to celebrate them chasing the Light Sanses on a wild goose chase.

"I though I would never find another family after I killed my own. I used to think Papyrus was the only family I have left even after I killed. But now I know that it's not true. You all took me in, love me, cared for me. You all became my family, you were there when I needed you most. I'm glad that when I die, I'll die with you all, my family."

Dust smiled sadly at them clutching the picture close to his chest. Carnations overtaking his ribs first making it hard to breathe. But he isn't afraid of death. He has his family there for him, holding him close till his final flower filled breath. His dust had a bloody carnation alongside his dusty picture.

" **And I, I bet my life, I bet my life. It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide.** "

Horror was the final one. He pulls out an old beat up leather book.

"You all know how terrified I am about being starved again. I never told you how bad it was. I get nightmares, flashbacks, panic attacks. And each time I would write it down in this book, my thoughts and what triggered it. After that I would write how you all helped me through them. The good memories I have with you all. It helped me and healed me. If I'm dying with anyone, I'm glad it's with the people I love."

Horror smiled as roses grew everyone from his ribs to the crack on his skull. The roses in his ribs prevented him from eating anything solid but he never got hungry because everyone took turns feeding him something liquid. Horror's dust had a bloody red and white rose and a dusty leather book.

It was the most difficult day of Nightmare's life to see his gang die right in front of his eyes, leaving him the last one to die.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

" **Cause I'm on top of the world Hey. I'm on top of the world Hey. I'm on top of the world.** "

Nightmare picked up the picture frame and walked through the empty bloodstained hallways, pass opened doors that used to belong to his gang but now just empty rooms. The whole house was silent with dread and misery.

Nightmare let out a harsh cough, spitting out a few black petals that fell onto the wooden floor of his house. Well, it's not his anymore. He had asked Nightmare to destroy this place once he passed. No one shall pass through here and gain the sickness. They will not die suffering like he and his gang did.

Nightmare walked through a portal into the Anti-Void. The place filled with white except for the blue strings, Souls and dolls scattered around.

And a large table filled with objects.

" **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, Enough to make my systems go.** "

Nightmare walks over to the table and took in the sight. The large table was filled with objects representing his gang, all who died together by the illness.

Nightmare closed his eyes when a harsh coughing fit took over him, he hunched over, hands bracing himself on the table. He choked and gagged, it felt like something was clogging his throat making it impossible to breathe. Tears of pain dotted his eyes before falling down his face. He heaved multiple times and spat out a single black rose onto the table. Blood dripped out of his gasping mouth, each breath sending sharp pains through him. As if thorns were in his ribs and hurting him.

They are.

His eyes snapped open when a large hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his skull, shuddering in pain and saw Error. The destroyer's face was filled with sympathy but resignation. There was nothing that can be done and they know it. Nightmare smiled sadly, black roses already taking over his body covering his right eye and blinding him partially.

He will soon join them.

" **It's time to begin, isn't it? I'm just the same as I was.** "

Nightmare picked up the frame and reached out over the table, his arms shaking with effort. He panted, the effort sapping him of the last few efforts of his strength. He felt a large warm body behind him, supporting his weakening body. Error's scarred hands reached out and grabbed his own, steadying them and gently guided him towards his desired location for the picture.

At the very back, overseeing the whole arrangement.

" **Radioactive I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, Enough to make my systems go.** "

He let go of the picture, his bloodstained fingers leaving an imprint on the wooden frame. He gently dragged a few bloodied fingers down one side of the picture leaving behind a bloody streak before Error helped pull his hands away.

Nightmare smiled at the whole arrangement. His whole body shaking and trembling, now partially supported by Error. If he could speak, he would say that it is beautiful.

He paused when Error's hand reached up to cup his cheek, the one partially covered in roses. He smiled, tears streaming down his face and leaning into the warm touch with closed eyes. His only comfort before his death. Funny how he found comfort in death through destruction.

" **It's time begin, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was**."

Nightmare looked up and smiled thankfully at Error, hoping he understood. Error nodded in understanding before he sat down with Nightmare in his lap, comforting him, holding him close in his last moments. Nightmare chuckled softly, only air escaping him. If he dies, Dream would die too. Ink would surely know and he will search for him and his gang for answers. Too bad they're all already dead. All because of him.

Error leaned down and pressed a kiss to his flower covered skull. He raises a hand and uses his strings to grab a hold of Nightmare's apple shaped Soul. Nightmare didn't feel a thing except the feeling of safety.

" **I sAid gOOdByE tO DrEaM fOr YoU.** " Error mumbled into his flower covered skull.

Nightmare could only nod thankfully before the strings on his Soul was pulled taut, shattering it. He closes his eyes with a soft exhale as his life was ended. At least Error made their death painless.

" **Whoah whoa I'm Whoah whoa I'm Radioactive Radioactive.** "

Dust scattered all over Error's clothes and the Anti-Void leaving behind only a golden crown on Error's lap. The destroyer put his hands down as blue tears streamed down his tear stained face. His Soul tearing itself in pain from the loss of what is his. But there was nothing he could have done. Ink didn't make a cure. Error can't make a cure. There was no cure.

Error stood up with one hand holding the golden crown and reached over to the table, his hand cupping the bloodstained black rose. He carried it to a glass jar on the table, putting it in before sealing it tight with magic. It will never be opened and it shall never die in the Anti-Void.

The jar was put in a row of jars. Each one filled with a different bloodstained flower and an item in front of it. Each one representing the skeleton it used to belong to.

A daisy and a silver locket.

A multicoloured azelia and a broken pair of shades.

A red and black camellia and a wooden figurine.

A carnation and a dusty worn picture.

A red and white rose and an old leather book.

And finally....

A black rose and a dusty golden crown.

" **Whoah whoa I'm Whoah whoa I'm Radioactive Radioactive.** "

Behind the row of jars are a gallery of picture frames, each showing either a picture or pieces of art. Each one has the gang in them, what was once a violent but happy family. Some are showing their daily lives as Nightmare's Gang, others showed their antics as brothers, some showed their lives as a family. Most show their happiness as being in Nightmare's Group, as Nightmare's Family.

On the sides are items that used to belong to the gang. Folded jackets, dusty knives, intricately carved wooden figurines and many others.

In the middle are well made dolls made by Error. Each one made so realistically, just for this occasion. Their posture mirroring the newest picture Nightmare had added to the memorial. A Horror and Killer doll sitting in the middle while posing with a tiny knife and axe. Cross and Dust sitting in front posing happily while facing each other. Their newest member, Fresh, sitting in between Dust and Cross with a wide smile and without his shades exposing his eyes. And finally, Nightmare sitting at the back with black tentacles positioned around the others.

In front of the arrangement of dolls is a piece of flat stone with some words carved into it.

**_NIGHTMARE'S GANG_ **

**_FAMILY FOREVER, FOREVER TOGETHER_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for participating! Here's your prize!
> 
> *Hands a box of tissues, ice cream, chocolate and a soft blanket*
> 
> Don't forget to vote for who won! Thank you for your support! And sorry for the broken hearts and ruined shirts I may or may not have caused.


End file.
